The Girlfriend
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil has a girlfriend and Dan gets jealous. Dan and Phil start to drift apart. Dan wants his best friend back so he tries to split Phil and his girlfriend up.


Dan and Phil had been best friends for nearly four years now. Dan had been in love with him for as long as he could remember. The only thing was that Phil didn't have a clue. Sure, Phil knew that Dan was gay but that didn't make a difference. Phil was straight. That's what made the difference.

Dan always felt like he would never have a chance with Phil. It's not like Phil would ever want to be with him anyway.

With it being a Tuesday night, Dan would be doing one of his live shows on Younow for his fans very soon. Dan had been taking a nap in his bedroom. He didn't get any sleep the night before, due to the fact that there was a storm. Normally, Phil would be nice enough to let Dan sleep in his bedroom. But, Phil has been out with his new girlfriend that past couple nights.

Dan and Phil had barely been talking to each other the past few months, unless they did something for Youtube or the radio show. Dan felt like he was being replaced. He hated it. He wanted his best friend friend more than anything.

Dan sighed as he walked out of his bedroom. He had left his laptop in the lounge. Dan walked into the lounge. He looked up and immediately froze when he saw Phil with his girlfriend, sitting on the couch. Phil had his arm wrapped around her. Phil immediately let go when Dan walked in. He bit his lip.

"Dan! Um... I was going to warn you that she was coming over but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up…" Phil said nervously.

"It's fine." He said. "I just came to get my laptop." He mumbled. He reached over and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and left without saying another word. Phil let out a sigh once Dan left. Phil noticed that Dan had been acting strange lately. Dan was always jumpy or nervous whenever he had Lisa over.

"He hates me." Lisa, Phil's girlfriend, said when Dan left. Phil frowned and looked down at her.

"No...He doesn't hate you." Phil said. "He's just…He's not good with socializing with other people." He wasn't lying. Dan was very awkward around people that he didn't know, unlike Phil, who liked to meet new people and interact with people.

"I want to get to know Dan. He seems nice." Lisa said. Phil smiled.

"He is nice. You'll like him. Just give him some time to get used to you." He said. He kissed Lisa's cheek.

Dan was now pacing back and forth in his room. He felt like an idiot. He had never been awkward like that around Phil before.

"She's ruining everything!" Dan yelled. "I have to get rid of her." He said. He stopped pacing. "All I have to do is get Phil alone and convince him that she's no good." Dan said. "Somehow." He said. He looked over at the clock and sighed when he saw that he had 10 minutes left until his live show started. He didn't have any time to fix his hair or anything. Well, the fans liked his hobbit hair anyways. Dan sat down on the bed and got ready for his live show.

Dan waited 10 minutes before his live show finally started.

"Hey guys! How're you all doing on this fine evening?" Dan asked, trying to sound as cheery as he could. He bit his lip as he quickly read through the chat for a few seconds. "Are we all doing good?" Dan asked. "Sorry for the hobbit hair. I've just woken up from a nap!" Dan said. He laughed. "That bloody storm kept me up all night so I didn't any sleep!" He said. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, hold on; let me tell everyone else that I'm live." Dan said.

The next day, Dan made sure that Lisa wasn't around Phil. He even got up a little bit earlier before Phil made any plans to go out. Dan walked out of his bedroom and went to the kitchen, where Phil was making coffee.

"Morning!" Phil jumped as soon as he heard Dan. Dan laughed at him. Dan always got pleasure from scaring Phil.

"Jesus, Dan! Don't do that! What are you doing up so early?" Phil asked as he looked at him. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "You usually sleep in late."

"Guess it was that nap I took yesterday." Dan said. He jumped onto the counter. "So, I was thinking, maybe we should do something today." Dan said. Phil raised his eyebrows. "It's been a while since we've done something together." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"I suppose it has been." Phil said. "Well, Lisa is at work today." Dan froze as soon as Phil mentioned Lisa. It seemed Phil would bring up Lisa in almost every conversation they had. Dan hated it. He hated it when Phil talked about Lisa like that.

"You want to go into town today?" Dan asked. Phil nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He said. "Just let me know when you want to go."

"Alright. I need to take a shower real quick." Dan said.

"Call me when you're ready to go." Phil said. Dan smiled and nodded. He turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Dan and Phil literally spent the whole day together. Dan had missed hanging out with Phil like this, when they didn't have to worry about girlfriends.

A month has passed. Dan and Phil had been spending a lot more time together. Dan was slowly getting his best friend back. The only thing he had to worry about was Lisa. She was still getting in between the two of them. Dan was getting more annoyed with her. She had tried to talk with him but he just completely ignored her. She didn't have a clue that Dan hated her. Dan thought it was funny in a way.

It was a Sunday afternoon. Dan and Phil would be leaving for the radio show in a few hours. Dan had been in his room most of the day. It wasn't until he heard shouting from Phil's bedroom. Dan quickly stood up from his bed and walked over to the door, cracking it open a little bit, continuing to listen.

"All you do is spend all your bloody time with him!" Lisa was with him.

"He's my best friend!" Dan smiled as he heard Phil's voice. "What do you expect? I can't just ignore my best friend." Phil said.

"And I'm supposed to be your girlfriend!" Dan rolled his eyes.

"So you expect me to just throw my best friend aside just because you're my girlfriend?" Phil yelled.

"I expect you to at least show that you care about me!" Lisa yelled.

"I do care about you! But I also care about him to!" Phil yelled.

"You have to pick one of us Phil." Lisa said. Dan bit his lip.

"You can't make me chose." Phil said. "That's not fair." He said.

"It's either me or him." Lisa snapped. Then it went silent. "Just as I thought. We're so over." Lisa said. Dan flinched when he heard a door slam. Dan nervously opened his door. He made his way to Phil's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Phil?" Dan asked. He frowned when he heard sniffling noises from the inside of Phil's bedroom. "Phil, please let me in." He knocked on the door a few more times. He stood there for a few seconds before the door opened. "Hey." Dan said calmly.

"You heard?" Phil asked nervously. Dan nodded. "I'm such an idiot." Phil turned and walked into his bedroom.

"You are not." Dan said. "She's an idiot for leaving you. She's missing out on a great guy." He said.

"I…I just couldn't. You're my best friend." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"I would have done the same." Dan whispered. Phil looked at him. "Phil, there's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything, Dan." Phil said. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I should have told you this much earlier…" Dan began to say. He took a deep breath"But, Phil…There's something you should know…" Phil frowned as he stared at him. "There was a reason why I didn't like Lisa." Dan said nervously.

"You really didn't like her?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head.

"It was because I was jealous." He said.

"Why would you be jealous?" Phil asked. Dan sighed.

"Because she had you." He said. Phil stared at him.

"Dan, what are you…?" He began to ask.

"I love you Phil." Dan said. "More than a best friend." He said. Phil stared at him with wide eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say." Phil said. Dan looked at him.

"Now how do you feel about me?" He asked nervously.

"I still don't hate you." Phil said. Dan bit his lip and stepped closer to him. Phil didn't move a muscle.

"Can I try something?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. Dan nervously leaned closer to Phil and pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil nervously kissed Dan back. They stood there for a few seconds, just kissing. Dan slowly wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as they continued to kiss. Dan finally pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath. Phil stared at him with shock. "That was more amazing than I imagined it would be." Dan whispered.

"I never thought I'd ever kiss my best friend." Phil said. Dan smiled. "What do we do now?" Phil asked nervously.

"Whatever you want to do." He said. Phil bit his lip.

"I…I think I want to try." He said. Dan's eyes lit up with excitement. He looked up at him. "I've never been with another boy before but if I were to ever be with another boy…I'd want it to be you." Phil said. Dan blushed.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Dan said. Phil laughed and shook his head. He looked at Dan again. "I love you." Dan said, kissing Phil again. Phil didn't hesitate to kiss Dan back this time.

"I love you too." He whispered. Dan smiled and hugged him tightly, not letting go once.

Dan was happy that he finally had his best friend back.


End file.
